A Very Seddie Wedding
by omggcece
Summary: Sam's getting married to another guy that's not Freddie? Not on Freddie's watch! One-shot.


Sam paced back and forth. "Are you sure my father is coming, Carly?" Carly rolled her eyes, got up, and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, trust me when I say this - I will make your wedding the best wedding EVER!"

"Okay," Sam said, taking a seat on her light purple couch. Carly sat down next to Sam. "You're still not over him, are you?" Sam looked down at her feet and picked at the dirt in her fingernails. "I need some ham." She got up and headed for the fridge when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door.

Carly jumped up, "Oooh, I bet that's your husband-to-be at the door!" Sam crossed her arms angrily. "Carly, I'm all out of ham!"

Carly ignored Sam's rant and opened the door. She froze when she saw who was at the door. "Um, is Sam here?" Freddie asked, looking around the dorm that Sam and Carly shared.

Sam stuck her hands in her pockets, "I'm here, Freddie. You can come in." He walked in past Carly and walked towards Sam. Carly grabbed her purse and begin to walk out the door. "I'll be at the mall, Sam!" Carly closed the door and left Freddie and Sam alone.

"I just thought I'd stop by and pick up the sun glasses I left a couple of weeks ago when we were still together." Sam nodded and picked up the blue sunglasses from the bar table in the little dorm.

"So -- you're getting married next week?" Freddie asked, even though he knew the answer. "Yup," Sam replied, wishing Freddie would just take his glasses.

"You've only been dating for 2 weeks, Sam - are you sure you wanna marry this guy?"

"Uh, Freddie, it's really none of your chiz."

"I'm just saying..." Freddie said in a low mumble, taking the blue sunglasses from Sam's hand. He headed towards the door and opened it, making Carly almost fall to the ground.

"Uh, I wasn't ease-dropping!" Carly said quickly, "I dropped my purse and I can't find it anywhere!" She patted the ground.

"Carly, your purse is on your arm," Sam said, sighing at her friend's sad attempt to lie. It was a mystery to her how she could hang around Sam all the time and not be a good liar.

Carly blushed and got up from the ground. Freddie walked out the door and Carly shut it behind him.

___

"I really like this dress, Sam," Melanie said, pointing to a bright pink dress that had a white bow around the waist. It would stop about 2 inches under Sam's knee.

"Uh, Melanie, there's no way I'm wearing that!" Sam said, looking up from eating her drumstick.

"Ew, Sam, can't you swallow before talking?" Melanie exclaimed, crossing her arms. The girls mother walked up. "That was your father, girls. He says he's about to leave Colorado for your wedding, Sam."

Sam and Melanie smiled and Carly came up to the three Puckett women. "Sam, these bridesmaid dresses you picked out will not work at all!"

Sam frowned. "Why?" Carly put a hand on Sam's shoulders. "The bridesmaid dresses HAVE to be ugly! It's tradition! Your's are way too pretty!"

Melanie giggled as Sam whined. "Carly, all this wedding stuff is too much work! I feel like eloping." Sam's mother gasped.

"I can't belive you would say something like that! I would hate to think I raised you for 23 years and not get a wedding!" Melanie playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I could come home from Yale to plan the wedding with you all!"

Jake, Sam's fiance, walked up to the 4 girls. "Can I talk to Sam alone, please?" All the girls nodded and they walked away giggling.

"What's up, Jake?" Jake narrowed his eyes. "You're over that guy Freddie Benson, right?"

Sam twirled a piece of her blonde hair nervously. Why would Jake ask a question like that? "Um, yeah..."

Jake smiled, "Good!" He crossed his arms. "I heard him telling some of his buddies that he was thinking about trying to get you back before the wedding and it really bothered me."

Sam looked at the ground and contuined twirling her hair.

---

"Sam, sweetie, you look drop dead gorgeous!" Sam's father said, his arm around Sam. It was the day of the wedding, and, despite her protest, her father had came in the room Sam, Carly, and Melanie were helping her prepare for the wedding.

"Ugh, Dad, I just wanna get this wedding thing over with and enjoy me and Jake's first night as newly wed's!" Sam's father, Henry Puckett, gasped. "Sam, that is sooo not the thing to say around your father!" Melanie said, trying not to burst out laughing.

Sadly, Sam's mother had ran off with Jeff the Body-Builder right before the day of the wedding. Sam sighed. It almost looked like her mother and her were talking like old times. "Hey, cheer up - I'm sure your mother had a good reason for blowing you off!" Carly said, trying to reassure her best friend since third grade.

MEANWHILE, IN LAS VEGAS....

"Wooo, Jeff, this is the best night-club I've ever been too!" June Puckett said, "Totally worth blowing off my daughter's wedding!" Jeff smiled as June and him boogied under the disco ball that shone a red light on everyone in the club.

---

Sam's father had finally left to go be with the men and Carly was trying to keep Sam in her wedding dress. "Carly, I hate wearing dresses! Can't I just wear some nice looking jeans?"

"Sam, it's a wedding, NOBODY WEARS JEANS!" Carly exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"OK, okay! Let's get this wedding thing over with!" Melanie said, getting up from the couch. Sam smiled at her twin sister and they walked out the door. Carly quickly grabbed her things and hurried after them.

---

Gibby, who didn't look much different from when he was in high school, walked into the church that Sam and Jake would be married in - suprisingly he had gotten invited. Everyone gasped when they saw him. He looked around at everyone strangely.

"...What?" He asked. Wendy, who had waited to long to get a date, had ended up going to the wedding with Gibby, answered his question. "I think it's because you have a shirt on."

Gibby's eye's narrowed. "What, you guys really think I don't have enough respect for Sam and Jake too wear a shirt?" Everyone looked in the other direction as Wendy and Gibby walked to there seats.

Gena Harley smiled and began playing 'Here Comes the Bride' when Sam started came in with her Father.

Sam's father released her without the pastor even saying anything and Sam stepped up to where Jake stood. He lifted up her veil and he smiled. Sam forced a smile and did a quick glimpse around the chruch. Mabye Freddie wouldn't crash the weddding.

Just as the pastor started, there was a loud noise. Everyone in the wedding turned towards the door and saw Freddie. He started running towards Sam but the security guards caught him.

"What are you doing here?" Jake exclaimed, pulling Sam closer to him. "Sam and you hate each other! Right, Sam?"

Sam looked at Freddie and started walking towards him. Carly jumped up infront of Sam. "Freddie, you're one of my best friends, but you need to get out of here and let this wedding contuine, a lot of people worked really hard on this wedding!" Carly said fastly.

Melanie got up from her seat next to Carly. "Carly, it's Sam's choice if she wants Freddie to leave or not." Carly sighed. "But, Melanie, I spent so much time planning the wedding..."

Melanie rolled her eyes and moved Carly out of the way. Sam looked at the ground. "Freddie. . .what are you doing here?"

"Please, Sam, please? I know I'm very stupid and stuff for just now admitting my feelings for you but ... please?" Freddie gave Sam a lop-sided smile and Jake snorted.

Sam threw down her flowers she was holding and ran towards Freddie. The guards let down Freddie and backed away. Sam jumped in his arms and Freddie smiled, "Well, I don't wanna disapoint everyone - Samantha Junalin Puckett, will you marry me?" Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm here in your arms, aren't I?"

Freddie was pratically glowing by now and ran up to the front of the chruch. Jake stomped off and some of his friends followed him out the chruch. Freddie let Sam down and Carly picked up her flowers and gave it to her.

"Well, this was...interesting." Freddie laughed and Sam smirked.

"Fredward Leonardo Benson, do you take Samantha Puckett as your lo..." The pastor stopped when he noticed Sam and Freddie were already kissing.


End file.
